Trick or Tease
by kirsandstaceftw
Summary: Gabriella uses a Halloween party to prove to Troy that she knows how to have fun. Rated for heavy sexual content. Troyella oneshot.


**A/N: Here is our Halloween story! Thanks to Erin for allowing us to bounce ideas off her and reading it through before it was posted! Enjoy and don't forget those reviews!**

Gabriella stood in front of the full length mirror that took up a large portion of one of her bedroom walls. As her eyes drifted from her loose chocolate brown curls down to her black stilettos encased feet which made her long legs looked even longer in her black stockings that were held up by a garter belt.

The usually apprehensive high school student knew that she looked good in her Halloween costume, but she still couldn't help but pick faults with the way she looked.

She turned side on, sucking in her already flat stomach as she took in the way the corset hugged her curves, the low cut neckline showing off more cleavage than she would usually show. The extremely short ruffled skirt kept Gabriella's attention for she knew that if she moved wrong everyone would be getting a glimpse of what she had under the costume.

"Gabi, you're the hottest french maid in the world, can we _please_ go to the party now, Chad will be waiting," Sharpay, Gabriella's best friend exclaimed from Gabriella's bed.

Shrugging her shoulders at her reflection Gabriella turned away from the mirror, knowing that as uncomfortable as she felt right now it would all be made worth while when her boyfriend Troy saw her.

Troy was the whole reason as to why Gabriella was dressed in the skimpy black and white costume, he had complained the other day that sometimes Gabriella just didn't know how to have fun after she turned down a day of watching movies with her friends in exchange for studying for her chemistry test.

Gabriella knew that tonight, Troy would eat his words as she showed him just how much fun she could have, namely in the form of teasing him to the point of insanity.

Three hours later Troy stood in the living room of the house the party was at, casually leaning on the wall as he watched Gabriella out on the dance floor. Usually at a party she would dance for a little bit when Sharpay begged her to, but tonight she had been working her moves for most of the night, stopping only to refill her drink.

Troy drew in a harsh breath as he watched Gabriella drop down to the floor, popping her ass out as she rose back up, her black lace panties showing under the tiny skirt she wore and Troy felt himself hardening as he imagined how turned on she probably was with all the teasing she had been doing since she arrived at the party.

Gabriella's first part of the plan was carried out as soon as she arrived at the party, Troy was lurking near the front door waiting for her arrival, curious as to what her costume was since Gabriella refused to give him any hints.

When Troy noticed Gabriella his jaw swung open as he took in her very tiny and very sexy costume, Gabriella took this chance to slowly make her way over to him, stopping first to accept compliments from her friends about her costume before she reached her still stunned boyfriend.

Sliding up to him as close as she could Gabriella kissed him hungrily, her tongue parting his lips and delving deep inside his hot mouth, tangling with his own tongue as she expressed to him what was to come during the next few hours.

Suddenly Gabriella had pulled away from his lips, reaching up slightly to tug on his earlobe with her teeth before whispering in his ear.

"The pleasure of the kill is in the chase, Mr. Bond," Gabriella referenced to both Troy's Halloween costume, a James Bond suit, and the fact that he was going to have to work to get her tonight.

As Troy remembered the passion in the kiss, the only one they had shared so far that night, he felt the need to have her again. Sauntering over to where Gabriella was dancing Troy raised his hungry cerulean eyes to meet with her sparkling mocha ones, his eyes boring into hers as he licked his lips, thinking about how sweet her mouth would taste.

Gabriella took a few steps back as Troy neared her until her back hit the wall behind her, forcing her to stop and watch him approach her.

"Shit," she muttered to herself, knowing that if he kissed her then her guard would be let down and she would have a hard time going back to her teasing.

Troy reached her, pressing his lower body against hers so that she could feel his hardness, feel what she was doing to him as he caged her in with his arms, dipping his head to nuzzle at the exposed skin of her neck.

A low growl emitted from deep in Troy's throat as Gabriella suddenly raised up on her tip toes to attach her own mouth to Troy's skin, latching on and sucking harshly, hoping that the action would cause Troy to forget what he was doing and allow her to get back into the game.

Feeling Gabriella's teeth nipping at his skin Troy instinctively tilted his head to the side to allow her better access as she continued to mark his flawless skin, giving him a lasting reminder of her control she was possessing at that point in time.

Without warning Gabriella shoved him away from her causing him to stumble as he lost his footing.

"Sorry wildcat, but I need a drink, you might wanna try hide that," she gestured to the obvious bulge in his pants and Troy reddened, immediately rearranging his pants to try and hide his arousal, and in that time Gabriella was gone from his sight.

Cursing her under his breath Troy let himself fall back against the wall, wondering how she suddenly had so much self control, usually Troy just had to get close to her and she was putty in his hands, as much as this whole night was torturing him, he found it incredibly sexy that Gabriella was taking charge, not letting him have what he craved the most.

Troy was glad for the darkness of the room as he crept up behind Gabriella, sliding his arms around her waist and before she could comprehend what was happening Troy worked his hand under her skirt and into her panties, teasing his finger along her folds for a few seconds before plunging two deep inside her.

Gabriella stifled a moan as Troy moved his fingers deep in her, moving them slowly, too slowly for her liking.

"Please, Troy, faster," Gabriella begged, and Troy happily obliged to her request causing her to bite down hard on her bottom lip, drawing blood.

"You wanna go upstairs, baby?" Troy whispered huskily in her ear, his hot breath sending shivers down her spine, mixing with the arousal that was building in her stomach.

Gabriella went to agree but all of a sudden remembered her plan for the night, to not give into Troy, to show him how much fun she could have teasing him until he was begging for it. Reaching down Gabriella slowly pulled Troy's hand from her, his fingers brushing over her clit on purpose before she yanked his hand away, dropping it and letting it fall to his side.

Smirking Troy lifted his hand to his mouth, placing the two fingers that had been in her into his mouth and sucking gently on them. Gabriella felt herself grow wetter as she watched him clean her juices from his fingers, their eyes locked on the others as the erotic act was preformed.

"So sweet tasting, baby," Troy whispered as he cupped her face in his hands, drawing her mouth to his, sliding his tongue straight in and letting her taste herself on him.

Gabriella had to muster up all her strength and self control to place her hands on his muscular chest and push him away, panting as she took in his frustrated look.

"Come on, Brie, give up the fucking teasing," Troy pleaded. "I need you."

Gabriella simply shook her head, her actions going against what she wanted to do most, let him take her in the people-filled room, screaming his name out for all to hear as she gave into him.

"Please," Troy stated, taking a step towards her, repeating their actions from earlier until her back hit the wall again and he encased her with his arms.

Troy took one of her hands in his much larger one, bringing it down to the front of his black pants, placing her shaking hand against his cloth covered erection, each groaning softly at the contact.

Dropping her hand Troy unzipped the zipper on his pants, reaching inside his unbuttoned boxers for his member, clasping his hand around it and pumping slowly, his eyes closing at the much needed touch.

The sight of Troy touching himself was almost too much for Gabriella, she longed to drop down to her knees and take him in her mouth, to work him until he spurted his seed, allowing her to taste him.

A drunk partygoer accidentally bumped into Troy, knocking him forward into Gabriella, reminding the two that they were extremely tempted to be doing acts that weren't suitable to do in front of their classmates.

Troy quickly removed his hand from his pants, not even bothering to zip himself back up as he grabbed Gabriella's wrist, pulling her through the scores of people til they reached the stairs.

Gabriella tried to resist, but Troy wasn't paying attention as he swiftly pulled her up the stairs and into the nearest open room, one of the bathrooms.

Once they were inside Troy let go of Gabriella's wrist, turning to lock the door so they wouldn't be interrupted.

"That wasn't very nice tonight, Brie. Teasing me like that. Do you know how hot and bothered you've got me baby?" Troy mumbled, turning back to face his girlfriend, watching as her eyes drifted down to the very obvious erection in his pants.

"Still think I'm not fun?" She managed to get out, dragging her eyes back up to meet his.

Troy did not answer her, instead he turned her to face the mirror, her hands automatically going to rest on the sink in front of her, steadying herself as Troy pressed against her, the hard contours of his body molding into her back.

Watching Gabriella in the mirror Troy slipped his hands back under her skirt, feeling the thin lace of her panties before he slid them down her body, letting them pool at her feet.

"I love the heels, this is going to make what I'm about to do a lot easier," he murmured in her ear as he quickly removed his pants, letting them fall to the floor like Gabriella's panties had before he stepped out of them.

Reaching back inside his boxers Troy took himself out through the flap, using his knee to indicate to Gabriella to spread her legs further apart. Wrapping one arm around her waist Troy pulled her lower half back towards him as he pushing into her, feeling her tight walls cling to him.

"Ohh, Troy," Gabriella breathed. "Please."

"Please what?" Troy demanded, his darkened eyes watched as she took several deep breaths, her breasts heaving up and down as she did so.

"Fuck me," Gabriella whispered.

"Louder," Troy insisted, starting to pull out from in her.

"Fuck me!" Gabriella moaned loudly, feeling her body hugging around his length, trying to keep it inside her. When he was completely pulled out he pushed quickly back into her, burying himself in as far as he could go before repeating the action several times, loving the way her body reacted as he pulled out.

Troy stopped pulling out and created a hard, fast rhythm to which Gabriella moved her hips in time with, her breathing rapid as she felt her orgasm building deep in her stomach.

"Look in the mirror, baby," Troy whispered in her ear "Watch yourself as you come for me."

Dropping his hand from her stomach to her clit, Troy started flicking the little bundle of nerves which immediately had Gabriella shouting out in pleasure, chanting Troy's name.

Knowing he wasn't going to last much longer Troy pressed his thumb against the small nub, making light circles to get Gabriella back to the point of explosion again. All too soon Gabriella was chanting Troy's name again, her head falling back to rest on his shoulder as she struggled to maintain her balance.

The mixture of Gabriella's walls milking him and hearing his name escape her lips had Troy joining her as he watched her face in the mirror, her eyes rolling back in pleasure as she once again bit on her bottom lip. Troy grunted as his hot seed shot inside her, his thrusts slowing until he was completely drained.

Troy wrapped his arms around Gabriella's waist, letting her collapse in his hold as he brushed soft kisses against her sticky skin.

"Now do you understand why we don't tease?" He asked, his voice hoarse.

"Was that meant to encourage me not to be a tease?" Gabriella asked with a exhausted giggle. "Because I think that made me want to prove to you just how much more fun I can be."

Troy tightened his arms around her waist in a weak hug as he spoke "You're the most fun I've ever had."


End file.
